The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect
The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect is a 2-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment on September 9, 2008. Disc One * Perfection * Twin City Origins * Building a Path * AWA * Mr. Perfect * Living up to His Name * Intercontinental Champion * The Prankster * Commentator * WCW * Return to the WWE * A Sudden Tragedy * Hall of Fame * The Perfect Legacy Lives On * "Rap is Crap" Music Video *Matches: * Curt Hennig vs. Eddie Gilbert - Madison Square Garden (21/11/82) * Curt Hennig & Scott Hall vs. Steve Regal & Jimmy Garvin - AWA Championship Wrestling (26/11/85) * Mr. Perfect Hall of Fame Induction - WWE Hall of Fame (31/03/07) *Vignettes * Billiards October 1, 1988 * Golf - Perfect Putt October 1, 1988 * Darts October 8, 1988 * Bowling October 8, 1988 * Chess October 15, 1988 * Basketball October 15, 1988 * Ping Pong October 28, 1989 * Diving November 4, 1989 * Golf - Perfect Drive November 4, 1989 * Horseshoes November 24, 1989 * Baseball with Wade Boggs December 26, 1992 * Football - Perfect Passer with Steve Jordan February 13, 1993 * Basketball with Felton Spencer February 27, 1993 * Hockey with Mike Modano March 13, 1993 * Stories * Curt Loved Karaoke * Lifestyles of Mr. Perfect Disc Two *Curt Hennig vs. Nick Bockwinkel in a 60-Minute Time Limit AWA World Heavyweight Championship Match - AWA Championship Wrestling (15/11/86) *Curt Hennig vs. Terry Taylor - WrestleFest (31/07/88) :*Commentary By: Michael Cole & Mick Foley * Mr. Perfect vs. Bret Hart - Madison Square Garden (24/04/89) * WWE Championship Match - Mr. Perfect vs. Hulk Hogan - Madison Square Garden (15/01/90) * WWE Intercontinental Championship Match with Special Referee Roddy Piper - Mr. Perfect vs. The Texas Tornado - Madison Square Garden (24/11/90) * WWE Intercontinental Championship Match - Bret Hart vs. Mr. Perfect - SummerSlam (26/08/91) *Mr. Perfect vs. Shawn Michaels in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match - SummerSlam (30/08/93) *Curt Hennig vs. Bret Hart - Uncensored (15/03/98 Images The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00001.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00002.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00003.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00004.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00005.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00006.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00007.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00008.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00009.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00010.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00011.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00012.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00013.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00014.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00015.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00016.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00017.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00018.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00019.jpg The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect.00020.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases